Life or Death
by ExtraordinaryTogether
Summary: The world is coming to an end and there are only a few humans alive, or so they think. The world has been overrun by zombies, or walkers. Everyday is a struggle to live. Meredith, Derek and their three children fight to stay alive every single day. How do they survive? Who lives? Who dies? Based on AMC's The Walking Dead
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for picking my story, you won't regret it! This is going to be an amazing adventure. Okay, so basically all you need to know is Meredith and Derek have three children, Matthew Christopher who is 10, Gracelynn Abigail who is 5, and Ruby Cecelia who is 3. Oh and Meredith is 5 months pregnant with a boy or girl, they don't know yet and frankly, neither do I. Well, I think you're ready to start reading! Please review. **

My stiff back hit the warm, sticky cot and I groaned in return. The hot air circulated through the room, leaving a stale odor that made me want to vomit. I could hear the sweet sounds of my children as they slept; my husband's light huff of breath as he slept somehow reminded me of home. The first few days here, I would cry myself to sleep with Derek trying to soothe me. I wanted to be back home where everything was normal and I didn't have to worry about an apocalypse or if I was going to die the next day. But after a while, after we recruited some of our family, I accepted it.

The first time I saw a walker, I was terrified. I wanted to run, like I always did. And that was the first time I saw my husband shoot a gun. He always swore he could never hold a gun ever since the death of his father and the Gary Clark incident, but I guess when a zombie is stalking towards you and your family, you have to, right? Anyways, I am still not used to the thought of the zombie apocalypse but there's nothing I can do to stop it. All I can do is protect my children and keep my family safe.

I tried falling sleep by listening to my husband's calming breathing, but it wouldn't work. My hand rested on my protruding belly, trying to calm my baby down so I could get some rest. Oh yeah, and if not having three children to worry about, I have to worry about growing a human inside of me. Don't get me wrong I am extremely grateful that I am pregnant and I am irrevocably in love with my baby, it just makes things harder on Derek.

I notice that his demeanor changes whenever I or our children feel the bit of discomfort. He turns into this…alpha dog, zombie-killer whenever the walkers come around. Derek worries when I am out of his sight for more than 10 seconds; the same with me. We constantly worry about our children and how they adjust to this harsh 'new way of life.'

When this all first began, our youngest daughter Ruby who is three, cried hysterically and would not let go of me. Gracie who is six, had this moment for a week or so when she wouldn't speak or sleep, she just held onto either Derek or me. Then our oldest, Matt who is ten, changed from a young boy to a strong, older boy, like his father. He wanted to fight like his father and uncles; but of course, I objected, saying he was way too young to go around shooting things. So now, Matt is like Derek's right hand man. He caters to his sisters' needs and my needs. Matt loves doing that, he loves being what he calls 'man'.

"Mer, why aren't you sleeping?" Derek mumbled as he turned around on the crammed on call room bed.

"I can't get comfortable." I grumbled as he put his arms out and I gratefully snuggled into his strong arms.

"Is it the baby?" He asked, more awake, and laid his hand over my hand on my stomach.

"No, no, it's just…I just can't fall asleep. Don't worry, go back to sleep." I smiled at him and left a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Humph, okay…" Derek lazily kissed my head and trailed off back to sleep. I took a few breaths, trying to get tired, but it wouldn't work. My mind started working overload once again. I started to think about what the next day would bring, who would live and who could possibly die. I should be able to fall asleep because I was in the hospital and it was familiar, like a second home. But with Derek and I on an on call room bunk bed, I couldn't get comfortable. Our three children were happily asleep on the top bunk.

Cristina and Owen were also sleeping on the bed across the room, happily tangled together. April and Jackson were across the hall, Callie and Arizona were next to us, Richard had his own room next to April and Jackson, Alex and Jo were on 'watch duty' on the protective wall we built and Bailey and her son were on the other side of April and Jackson. Unfortunately, there was no one else that we could find.

With a yawn, I managed to shut my eyes, inhale Derek's familiar scent and let our children's breathing lull me to sleep.

_I was awakened by the ear piercing scream coming from the hallway. I realized that I was all alone in the room; no Derek, no Matt or Gracie or Ruby. The screaming and crying became louder and that's when I realized the screams belonged to my family. _

_ I quickly shot out of bed and yanked the door open. The walkers were scavenging the corpse bodies of my family. Derek lay with his abdomen cut open, his organs spilling out and a few walkers scavenging his body. _

_ "DEREK!" I shouted without thinking that the walkers would notice me. I ran to his body, pushing and shoving the walkers out of my way, and placed my hands on either sides of his face._

_ "Derek, please, please look at me!" I shook his unconscious form. The walkers didn't seem to notice my presence and continued eating my Derek._

_ "How could you do this to me?" He whispered with his eyes open. _

_ "What? Derek, can you hear me?" I asked with tears streaming down my face._

_ "How could you do this to me?" He repeated._

_ "Derek, I didn't- what are you talking about?" I asked once again. Derek's facial expression stiffened and he turned his attention to his left side. I looked up and my heart broke into tine pieces._

_ Our children, but they weren't alive; they were turned. They were walkers, their faces were distorted and bloody. "How could you mommy?" They asked in sync. _

_ "I-I didn't do anything, baby, what are you talking about?" I reached out and touched Ruby's cheek. But it wasn't her usual porcelain, soft cheek it was rigid and rough. I pulled my hand back as I looked down at Derek._

_ "How could you? How could you? How could you?" Derek repeated as he looked up to me with dark black eyes. _

_ Suddenly, I saw myself hovering above Derek. But it wasn't me. I was changed, I was a walker, and I was dead. My…children began to cry, a terrible ear piercing cry for help. Everything disappeared, Derek and my kids were gone. Then, flashes of me biting Derek, killing him blurred my vision. He was screaming out in pain, but wasn't resisting; it seemed like he was surrendering. Like there was nothing else to live for anymore. Another flash of me doing the same thing to my children._

"No! No, no, no!" I screamed out. Derek shot into the room and knelt down to my level.

"Meredith, Mer, wake up!" He gently shook me, but my eyes wouldn't budge. "Meredith, baby, wake up, it's just a nightmare. I'm here, I'm here, Mer."

My eyes flashed open and I shot up with a gasp. Derek took my face in his hands and brushed away a sweaty piece of hair from my face. "Derek…." I gasped and pushed myself in his arms. My head rested on his shoulder and his strong arms held me tightly against him.

"Meredith, are you okay?" He asked with a concerned look on his beautiful face.

"I'm sorry, it was terrible!" I cried into his chest as his cool hands rubbed my back.

"It's okay, I'm here…" Derek lifted my chin up with his soft fingers. He gave me a warm smile and wiped a tear that streamed down my cheek.

"I'm, I'm okay." I sniffled and smiled back at him, unable to do otherwise with that smile.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"Not really, I'm okay now." I smiled and kissed his lips. "Where are the kids?"

"They're with Cristina and April, they're fine." Derek assured me as I untangled myself from his arms.

"And the others?" I asked as I bent down to put my calf-high hiking boots on.

"They're building up the defense wall outside." Derek answered as I began lacing up my shoes. "Here, let me do it." He smiled.

"Derek, I can tie my shoes." I smiled, but Derek bent down and began lacing her shoes up.

"Hey, you're carrying my baby. The least I can do is tie your shoes." He teased.

"I was a walker." I said out of the blue.

Derek's head snapped up and fear clouded his eyes. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I mean in my dream. I was one of those things and I killed-I killed you…" I stuttered, unable to say it without tears clouding my vision.

Derek stopped lacing my shoes and stood up, "I will never let that happen to you. Ever. I promise you Meredith." He whispered as he stroked my chin with his soft fingers.

"I know, but it was just so real…" I took a deep breath before he interrupted me with a silencing kiss. His pliable lips worked over mine like a familiar dance. I gratefully moaned into his mouth as I felt his spongy tongue take over mine.

"I will always be there for you no matter what," He said as he laid his forehead against mine, "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled back. He took a deep breath, kissed my forehead and went back to tying my shoes.

I finished getting ready for the day which consisted of only about three minutes. Since my 5 month pregnant belly was growing, I no longer fitted in my usual two shirts. So I kept my raggedy, dirty tank top on and slipped one of Derek's dark green button up. I rolled up the sleeves to try to cool myself down. We think it's about either late July or early August so the sun is blazing. My loose fitting jeans were tucked under the boots I wore. My hair had grown longer and lighter due to the constant sun. The brush I used raked through my scalp like a knife, but it was the only thing we had.

Derek looked muscular and lean in a tight fitting white V-neck t-shirt. You could barely call it white because of all the dirt and sweat that covered it. His black cargo pants were faded like his shirt. He wore chunky black, ankle boots which covered his pants. Even during a zombie apocalypse, Derek's hair was perfect! And his skin was tanner which brought out the blueness of his shining eyes.

"Where are they?" I asked as we walked through the gloomy hallway. The men boarded the windows with wood so there were only slits of sunlight leaving a grim glow.

"Down in the ER," He replied as he put a hand on my lower back as we walked down to the cafeteria.

Down in the ER, everything was as usual. Alex, Owen, Jackson, Jo and Richard were strengthening the outside. Bailey, Callie and Arizona were on 'watch' against the walkers. Cristina was sitting with the kids as April scavenged for any kind of food.

I tried to keep a 'normal life' for my kids if possible. We make sure they eat breakfast, lunch and dinner whenever we find food which is rare and have a good night's sleep. But Matt knew better; against my will, Derek had taught our ten year old son how to use a gun! I knew that Matt seemed much older for his age and that he was able to shoot one, but still I didn't like the idea. Gracie and Ruby seemed to be able to forget about for a time being.

"I'll be outside, don't work yourself to hard." Derek leaned over and kissed me softly.

"I won't." I promised and watched him walk away. He kissed the girls' heads and patted Matt's shoulder as he walked away.

I made my way towards my kids and my heart broke. They looked so hungry and uncomfortable and tired, it made my heart break. My girls' usual perfectly curled blonde hair was matted and dirty. Matt's usual perfect dark brown hair was disheveled and wavy. They were skinny, too skinny for a child. But whenever we found food, no matter if it was a can of corn or a piece of stale bread, we would give it to the kids.

I made my way to the table and took a seat next to my youngest daughter, Ruby. "Hey, baby girl." I said with a raspy voice.

"Hi momma." Ruby's weak voice answered as she crawled on my lap.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" I asked combing my fingers through her hair. Her body weight was barely anything as she sat on my lap, it made me sick to my stomach.

"I'm hungy." She whimpered stuffing her head against my chest.

"I know, Rubes, I'm sorry baby. I'll get you food soon, I promise." I answered, rubbing her arm.

"Mommy." Gracie murmured as she snuggled up against my arm.

"Oh hey, sweet pea, what's wrong?" I asked pulling her closer to me, kissing her head.

"I don't feel good." She admitted with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, oh come here baby." I balanced Ruby on one knee and Gracie on the other. "I know you both don't feel good and I'm so sorry girls. You two deserve so much more. But hey, I promise I'll get you some food, okay?"

"Yes." Gracie answered and Ruby nodded against my chest. I looked up to see Matt walking towards the door where the they were working.

"Matt, where are you going?" I asked, causing him to turn around.

"There's no food in here so I'm going to hunt with Uncle Alex." He answered patting his knife in his case.

"I don't know if I want you to do that, babe." I answered patting Ruby's back.

"Mom, I've done it before with Dad." Matt huffed.

"Yeah, but that was before there were more walkers around here." I said, frowning at his attitude. He was usually very happy and reasonable, but I guess what's been going on has affected him.

"Do you want food or not?" Matt spat back.

"Matthew!" Derek shouted, causing me to jump at his tone of voice. "You do not speak to your mother that way."

Matt remained silent with his shoulders slumped. "Matt, how about you go help them build up the wall?" I said, clearing my throat.

"Okay." He mumbled and walked outside.

"You okay?" Derek asked with concerned eyes as he made his way to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I faked a smile and blinked the tears away.

"Hey," He walked a little closer and kissed my cheek, "I love you."

I smiled up at him. "I love you." I kissed him on the lips.

"And I love you two." He whispered to our daughters who currently were cuddling each other on my lap.

"I love you too, daddy." Gracie looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"Daddy, when can we eat food?" Ruby's voice squeaked as tears filled her eyes.

My heart shattered into a million pieces when I saw the look on her daughter's face. I looked up to see Derek's face also full of sadness and his eyes full of tears. "Oh princess, come here." Derek pulled Ruby into his lap. I cuddled Gracie closer to me and rubbed her back.

"Listen girls, I promise you that we'll find food soon, okay? Then we'll have a big feast like the princesses you are." Derek smiled and kissed Ruby's head.

"A princess feast?" Gracie asked with an excited smile.

"Yes a princess feast, whatever you two want." Derek promised.

"Anything we want?" Gracie asked with wide eyes. "Like mac'n'cheese?"

"You can have all the mac'n'cheese!" He exclaimed with a wide smile, causing me to smile too.

"Daddy, can I have all the p'sghetti in the world?" Ruby asked with a giggle.

"We'll make sure you get all the spaghetti in the-"Derek was cut off by a loud scream and guns shooting.

Both girls, including me, jumped and shrieked. "Derek! There are walkers everywhere!" Owen shouted above the loud sounds.

"You girls stay in here, do you hear me?" Derek said placing Ruby in Meredith's arms.

"Yes." Meredith whispered in fear as she watched Derek run outside.

Once Derek got outside, the walkers took his breath away. There were way too many walkers banging against the wall that they built. He pulled his gun out and began shooting as many as he could.

"Matt get inside with your mother." Derek shouted at his son who was currently holding a shot gun. "Now, Matthew!"

Matt's eyes filled with fear and jumped off the wall, running towards me. Everyone else was standing up on the wall shooting the walkers. Suddenly the wall began to shake from the intensity of the walkers.

"There's too many!" Alex shouted again as he kept shooting.

"We have to keep shooting! Keep shooting!" Derek yelled trying to keep his balance.

Back inside, I held my girls close to me as Matt stood in front of me, holding his shot gun. "Mom, I should really go help them." Matt whined as the shots became louder. "It's really important."

"No Matt, you have the most important job here. Yeah, you're protecting me and your sisters. We wouldn't be safe if you weren't here." I explained as I held my shaking daughters close to myself.

"Yeah," Matt smiled, "That is a really important job."

"It's the best job anyone could have," I said, watching Matt's face shift as he looked at something behind her. Then, I heard moans and groans coming from behind me. I turned around with both little girls in her arms and saw about a dozen walkers coming towards them. Before I could let out a shriek, Matt brought his gun up and shot one right in the head.

"Derek!" I shrieked, causing both girls to cry. Derek immediately jumped off the wall and ran to where his family was. When he ran inside, his heart skipped a beat with anger. I was against the wall with the girls behind me with Matt standing in front of me shooting as many walkers as he could.

Derek began shooting the walkers, but there were more coming from the hall. "Dad, there are way too many to handle!" Matt shouted.

Derek looked around and noticed there were way too many walkers for them to put off. His attention was turned to the doors he came from. Everyone was inside with fear written all over their faces.

"We've blocked the door, we need to get the hell out of here before it's too late." Owen shouted as he began shooting the other walkers.

Derek began to worry. He looked over at his daughters who were fully sobbing in fear, clutching to me as I struggling to hold both of them. Matt was standing next to him shooting his gun trying to hide his fear. Then he looked up at me. I had tears falling down my face, fear and worry all over it. He heard Owen's voice shouting at him, asking what they should do, but all he could do was watch me. I looked at him with tears fully falling down my face, shouting at him, telling him to do something.

"Follow me," He shouted scooping up Gracie in his arms, "Let's go!" Meredith scooped Ruby into her arms and followed her husband. As everyone began to follow, there were more walkers flowing them. They passed their 'rooms' and Meredith heard Ruby scream for her old, raggedy teddy bear she had since she was born. Meredith's heart broke and began to cry harder, but all she could do was hold her daughter closer to her and pat her back.

"Wait!" Derek shouted as they all stopped in the lobby where their few cars were. "Once we get out there, we're going to get separated. Keep you walkie talkies on and meet at the bay." He announced holding Gracie close to him, her head buried in his shoulder.

Jackson and Alex opened up the doors and began shooting their way through the walkers. Derek steered me and Jake to the nearest SUV. I saw Cristina and Owen in a Jeep in the corner of my eye before I got in the backseat with my girls. Derek hopped into the driver's seat with Matt in the passenger seat.

"Mommy!" Ruby sobbed in my arms as the walkers began banging on the windows.

"Derek drive!" I shrieked holding Gracie close to me. Derek turned the car on and drover through the walkers.

"Ah!" Matt shouted as a walker threw it's body on the hood of the car, causing the glass to erupt in cobwebs.

"Hang on tight!" Derek shouted as he accelerated the car. I turned around and saw a few walkers limping over to us, but we were faster than them. I only saw the Jeep Cristina and Owen were in a few feet away from us.

"What the hell?" Derek muttered under his breath as we drove. It seemed clear with only about two or three walkers on the side of the road.

"Why d-did that happen? H-how did that happen?" I asked wiping the tear off my face and cuddling both girls in my lap.

"I guess it just built up over time. Everyone okay?" Derek asked, running a hand through his hair. Matt just nodded placing his gun in it's holder.

"Girls, are you okay?" Derek asked as he looked up at Meredith through the rear view mirror.

"Mommy, I'm scawed." Ruby let out a wail as she hugged me close. I held her tight, kissing her head and rubbing her back.

"Oh I know, baby, I'm sorry. But we're all here now, it's safe." I lied, rubbing her soft porcelain cheek.

"I don't want to be hewe no more! I want to go home!" She sobbed into my chest. I looked up at Derek and saw his concerned eyes looking right back at me.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. But we can't go home anymore, but we'll find somewhere safe. I promise you, Ruby." I smiled down at her.

"Okay." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. I looked over at Gracie who was currently curled up against me. "Oh Gracie, are you okay?" I asked.

"Mommy…" Gracie completely fell apart next to me in tears.

"Comer here, baby." I lifted her on my lap next to Ruby and slowly rocked them both, kissing each of their heads.

"Do you remember what always made them feel better when they were sick?" Matt turned around with concerned eyes.

"What was that?" I asked softly, loving my son's protectiveness of his sisters.

"You would sing 'You are My Sunshine'." Matt smiled at me.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." I smiled back at him. "Would you girls like me to sing to you?"

"Pease Momma." Ruby whimpered against my chest.

"Okay, here we go…" I ran my finger through both their hair.

_"You are my sunshine,_

_ My only sunshine,_

_ You make me happy,_

_ When skies are gray,_

_ You never know, dear_

_ How much I love you,_

_ So please don't take my sunshine away."_

**What did you think? Was it good? Too boring, too much? Please leave a comment, it would make my day! I'll post soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading chapter 2! You are awesome! For anyone who left a comment for chapter 1, I thank you so so so much! I want to give you a hug (: Well, there's not much to explain here, just be patient with me for posting. I'm a freshman in high school and conditioning for volleyball which sucks! So PLEASE keep reading. Thanks!**

Chapter 2

The car hit the dirt road with a _thud_ as we pulled into a nearby parking lot. The sudden movement of the car caused me to cringe from the nausea that was building up in my stomach. Gracie and Ruby were still cuddled up against me with tears clouding their eyes. Ruby had a piece of my hair in her fist, something she did whenever she got nervous or scared. Gracie held onto my arm like a lifeline, like if she would let go, she should be gone forever.

"Aunt Cristina? Can you hear me?" Matt asked into the walkie-talkie and I held my breath in anticipation, hoping we can contact them.

"M-Matt, Can…hear…me?" Cristina's fuzzy voice asked through the device. Derek was parked the car and let out a deep sigh.

"Here, Matt let me see it." Derek said as Matt handed him the walkie-talkie.

Derek pushed the button on top of the device and began to talk into it. "Cristina, listen to me. You have to meet us in the Elliot Bay parking lot. Okay? Do you hear me?" He asked.

"O-Okay, Owen…hurt he has…cut." Cristina said. Meredith frowned at the tone of Cristina's voice. She sounded scared and worried, something that Cristina really never was. Owen must be in pretty bad shape.

"He has a cut? Damn." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, well hurry up, I'm going to see if there is a first aid kit in the back."

"We'll...there in a f-few minutes." Cristina said and Derek shut the device off.

"Derek?" I asked with a shaky voice. He turned around and his teary eyes reflected mine.

"Oh, hold on Mer." Derek murmured and quickly got out of the car. He opened my door and grabbed Ruby in his arms. He quickly pulled me into his arms with Gracie in my lap and immediately sank into his warmth.

"D-Derek, I'm scared." I sobbed into his chest as his hands rubbed up and down my back.

"Shh, I know, it's okay though. We're all here now, it's okay." He murmured into my ear and my whole body tingled at the warmth of his breath in my ear.

"I-I don't want to do this anymore." I cried once again. Derek continued to rub my back and kissed my head.

After a few minutes, my breathing became even and I calmed down. "Mommy, it's okay. We're all together and that means everything's okay." Gracie smiled and wiped a tear from off my face.

"Yeah," I smiled with tears in my eyes, "That's right, we're all together and everything is okay." I kissed Gracie's fore head and tapped her nose playfully.

"I'm okay." I took a deep breath and looked up into Derek's concerned eyes.

"You're okay." He smiled and kissed my lips lightly. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. "Is the baby okay?" He asked with a soft voice and laid a hand on my protruding stomach.

"Yeah, yeah baby's just fine." I quickly kissed his lips.

"Dad, look it's a car!" Matt shouted and pointed to a car driving closer to us.

Cristina quickly popped out of the car and ran to Derek and Meredith. "There's a gash on his leg. He cut it against a side of a car, he can barely walk." She panted from running and walking too fast.

"Okay, everything's going to be fine. I'll be right back." He kissed me and then ran off to Owen.

"Oh God Mer, it's really bad. He could barely make it to the car." Cristina jumped into our car and gasped as she tried to keep in the tears.

Meredith awkwardly put an arm around her person's shoulders. "Ruby, sweetheart why don't you go sit with Gracie while I talk to Aunt Cristina, okay?" I smiled and kissed her forehead. Ruby nodded and climbed in the back with Gracie and now Matt.

"Hey, hey, everything's going to be fine." I whispered as I rubbed her back.

"W-What if it gets infected a-and he changes?" She sobbed.

"He won't it's just a cut, he wasn't bitten." I soothed her and slightly smiled as her tears began to subside.

"Yeah." She sniffled. I turned around to look at my kids and I saw Derek and Owen making their towards them. Owen was limping and leaning immensely against Derek. There was a rip down his pants and a visible bandage wrapped around his leg.

"Oh God," Cristina hopped out of the car and ran to Owen. Derek moved and let Cristina take care of her husband. Derek quickly jogged to our car and opened the trunk.

"Derek, what are you doing?" I asked as I turned around and rested my hand on my stomach.

"We're going to need to get into that warehouse. I'm going to go check if it's an all clear." Derek answered as he grabbed a few guns from the trunk. They luckily packed the cars with a bag full of guns and knives and other weapons.

"Well, you can't go by yourself." I quickly got out of the car and waddled next to him.

"No, no way Meredith. You are not going with me." He assured me, looking extremely serious.

"Derek, you cannot go in there by yourself. It is way too dangerous." I grabbed a gun awkwardly.

"Mer," He grabbed the gun from my hand, "I need you to be safe."

"I will be safe," I walked closer and rested my hand on his chest, "I will be safe when I'm with you."

"What about the kids? We can't leave them by themselves." Derek asked, racking his brain for anything to keep her out of the warehouse.

"Cristina and Owen will stay with them. Please Derek, I haven't done anything to protect you or the kids. Just please let me help you!" I pleaded, grabbing the gun I had from his hand.

He let out a deep sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "Meredith…"

"Please, please, please…" I chanted and leaned my head against his chest.

"Listen to me, you stay by my side every second, okay? You do not leave my side." He said with a firm voice and his eyes were glued to mine.

"Okay, I promise." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back."

I quickly jogged to Cristina and Owen's car and peeked my head through the window. "Hey, could I drop the kids off in here? We're going to go check in the warehouse to see if it's safe."

Owen was lying against Cristina's stomach and her fingers raked through his hair. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Thank you." I smiled and signaled for Derek to bring the kids over.

I couldn't help but smile as Derek gave Gracie a piggy-back ride, Ruby was snuggled against his chest and Matt was resting his head against his father's arm. "Daddy, where we going?" Ruby asked.

"You three are going to sit with Aunt Cristina while Mommy and I check something out, okay?" Derek kissed his daughter's blonde curls that covered her head.

"Otay." Ruby yawned and snuggled back into her daddy's arms.

"Okay, here we go," I whispered and grabbed Ruby from Derek's arms. "We'll be right back, okay?"

My three children nodded and climbed in the car. "Mommy, don't worry, I'll protect Gracie and Ruby." Matt smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Thank you, honey." I smiled and kissed his head. "Thank you for being such a big boy."

"Well, you know I am in the double digits now." Matt smirked, making me think of the way Derek smirks.

"You ready, Mer?" Derek asked as he grabbed my hand.

I looked back at my kids who were snuggling with each other, with Matt in the middle. "Yeah, let's go."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD MDMDMDM

We made our way towards the warehouse, inhaling the musky, old scent. I gripped Derek's hand in mine and my gun in my other hand. I glanced around, making sure there were no walkers, ever since the surprise attack at the hospital I became paranoid at everything.

"Stay right here." He let go of my hand and kicked the door open with the top of his foot. The door made a loud creaking noise and dust particles filled the air.

I followed behind Derek as we walked into the gloomy building. We made our way through the building when we came across a door. Derek reached for the doorknob, but groaned as it was locked. We both quickly turned around when we heard a snarling, groaning noise come from behind us.

"Derek!" I gasped as a few walkers made their way towards us. He began shooting the walkers, causing them all to drop. I pulled my gun out and began to shoot it. Without knowing the power of the kickback, the gun quickly shot back and cut my cheek.

"Ahh!" I screamed in pain at the sudden rush of pain from my cheek. Derek quickly glanced over to me, frowning at the blood trickling from my cheek.

He quickly ran to stand in front of me and shot the walkers off until there were none left. "Oh my God, Meredith are you okay?" He placed a hand on my cheek and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Ow, Derek…" I whispered as he pulled me into a hug. I closed my eyes and basked in the warmth of his body. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw someone standing a few feet away from us.

"Mer, are you okay? Is it the baby?" He pulled back and placed his hand on my stomach. Derek looked up and noticed that I was staring at someone standing behind us. "Baby, what are you looking-?" He stopped when he saw the person standing there.

"Finn…" I grabbed Derek's hand tightly in mine.

** What do you think? Do you like it? Do you not like it? Let me know in the reviews and I'll post soon**


End file.
